


出世推广小段子

by riminal



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>命题自@fiammanda 的五十题（没写全恩），出世主。</p>
            </blockquote>





	出世推广小段子

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



**◇青组日常◇**

***** **天罚***

_“淡岛君。”_

_“恩？”_

_“偶尔也去学习一下厨艺如何？”_

_“……我明白了。”_

 

——出于对“厨艺是女性的必备能力”这一固有形式的遵从而让自家能干的副长去学习厨艺，绝对是他为数不多的错误决定之一。

 

平心而论，那的确是一个对淡岛个人与SCEPTER 4都相当有益的建议——至少从理论上来说是的。

他抿了口茶，看着桌上新多出的盘子（上的诡异物体）沉默许久，终还是转开了视线。

 

——果然还是在成员选拔要求里加入“料理技能A+”比较好吗

今天的室长也一如既往的困扰呢。

 

***** **刀剑如梦***

“全员，拔刀！”

“吱！”“吱！”“吱！”……

……

世：“室长，您怎么了？”

礼：“啊，抱歉，只是做了个梦”

 

***** **一笑倾城***

道明寺：一笑倾城……你是在说室长吗？

秋山：哈？你从哪里得出的结论啊。

道明寺：你不觉得每次室长冲我们笑的时候，都有种‘天要亡我’的感觉吗

 

**◇出世日常◇**

 

***** **领袖***

世：你的王，对我们送去的食物挑三拣四，但还是一粒不剩的吃完，然后睡过去了，真令人惊讶。

出：在那样的酷刑之下竟还能活着睡过去，该说真不愧是王吗。

 

***** **白马王子*** ——睡前故事

出：总有一天，安娜也会遇到骑着白马的王子呢

安：……会骑着白色豆陷炖豆腐吗？

出：不，你快忘了那个名字

 

***** **终端机***

出：我说啊，作为青组的副长，堂而皇之的在终端机内存置赤组要员的联系方式，真的没问题吗？

世：能够做出美味的红豆沙料理的酒吧老板，可比赤组的二把手有价值多了。

 

***** **红线***

——如果真的有那种东西的话，大概就是红豆沙了吧。

 

***** **相逢***

“两位客人来的正巧，今天是情人节，店里的喇叭买一对赠一袋红豆沙哦~”

 

***** **宿醉*** ——唔，Drama酒吧相遇的后续？

世：[束好头发]如果你需要的话，我可以负责。

出：……总觉得这话有哪里不太对劲啊

世：当然，那只是形式上随便说说罢了。考虑到你大概付不起相应的代价，个人建议当做什么都没发生过。

出：负责的事情怎样都可以（送孩子除外）……话说回来，你不觉得我们好像忘了些什么吗？

[沉默]

——王/室长呢？！

 

***** **大义***

世：在不妨碍大义的前提下，我同意你的交往申请了，出云君。

出：（我还什么都没说）我以为我们正在交战中……不过，我很荣幸。

 

***** **叽咕***

礼：什么声音？

组员甲：大概是淡岛副长在煮蘑菇汤吧……

 

***** **蘑菇***

如果早知道追求青组的副手还需要经受这一考验的话，他想他一定不会同意对方的“求交往”宣言的——至少不会那么快同意。

草薙出云看着面前那锅据说是蘑菇汤的诡异物品，只觉得胃里翻腾着泛出悔意。

 

“那个……我说……”

话音未落，就见对面正襟危坐着的Scepter 4成员齐刷刷朝他瞪来，动作一致的摆出副‘你若反悔我便拔刀’的架势，看的他直出了一身冷汗。

 

“别那么紧张……我只是想说……我用我们家的小孩来换这……汤，如何？”

 

[密][伏见猿比古背叛之谜]

 

***** **自尊***

礼：既然你决意如此，就给我牢牢记住这句箴言吧。

出：额、请赐教？

礼：（淡岛的）男人的自尊和胃，不可兼得。

 

***** **留白***

美：出云哥，你都是哪来的情报啊

出：（笑）那是个秘密呢

 

***** **三年五载***

时间纵然能够改变很多事情，却也总有些东西，是不以时间为转移的。

譬如淡岛的料理。

 

***** **偏差值***

因着自家“孩子”们的起哄，他也曾短暂地考虑过老板娘的问题。

——不能太娇弱吧，至少得管得住这群孩子才行

——也许有特殊能力会更好些？

——唔对了，无论何时都要对这酒吧抱有十分的敬意

——能帮忙料理和家务就能好了

……

果然，理想和现实总是有着不可避免的偏差啊。看着面前所谓的“爱心料理”，草薙再次叹了口气。

 

***** **火中取栗***

世：吾之大义需要您的协助，草薙君。

出：……[删]说人话[/删]所以这次的情况是？

世：这是原·室长的点心·翻炒栗子。出于某些原因，请借能力一用。

出：……我明白了。

 

***** **袜子***

世：今天突然很想尝试袜子口味的酒饮呢

出：……这对我调酒能力的侮辱吗

 

***** **冰山***

出：能介绍一下我面前的东西吗，青之王的左右手，人称“冰山女”的淡岛世理副长……

世：这种叫法……你是对我的冰山料理什么不满吗？

出：这种奇怪的东西也能叫料理吗……啊，不，我是说，下次我会记得让他们叫“老板娘”的

[X年X月X日，吠舞罗二把手，草薙出云，卒于冰山喷发。]

 

***** **灯下黑***

世：（递过酒杯）不喝点什么的话，总觉得对不起美好的夜晚呢。生日快乐，出云。

[Y年Y月夜，吠舞罗二把手，Homra酒吧老板，草薙出云，卒于食物中毒]

 

***** **乐观主义***

——唔……其实想想，冰山女的味觉也没有糟糕到不可挽救的地步吧……

一边打电话增加了多倍红豆冰订单的草薙自我安慰着。

 

***** **卖萌***

世：[郑重其事地]出云君

出：额，在！

世：[突然凑近，眨眼]今天可以加毛豆泥吗？

出：………………都说了我的酒吧里不可能出现那种玩意儿啊！

世：[一秒钟变面瘫]啊，果然是靠不住的男人啊（出：等等这是哪里得出的结论），来十份红豆沙谢谢。

 

***** **因果律***

因为没有毛豆泥所以只好对红豆沙报以多倍的期待吗……

糟糕，这种突然涌现的愧疚感是怎么回事？

 

无论怎么说酒吧都不可能有毛豆泥的不可能的！！！！

——BY每天都在为进货单而挣扎的老板

 

***** **宛转***

出：事到如今，我不得不直说了，淡岛副长。毛豆泥是不可能出现在酒吧里的！即使你成了老板娘它也不可能出现的！

 

***** **浪漫***

出：今天也还是一杯马丁尼加五份红豆沙吗，亲爱的夫人？

 

***** **雪***

「虽然是冰山女，也别真让自己被冻成冰雕啊，淡岛副长」那人说着，边走近用能力帮她融去了身上的雪花。

淡岛瞥了对方一眼，「吠舞罗的二把手，你似乎走错了阵营」

「没办法啊，总不能眼睁睁看着美人受冻呢」

……

一旁的安娜：(0__0？)

 

***** **崖***

没有人比他们更清楚，他们的王正面临怎样的峭壁；

而除了等待，他们束手无策。

 

***** **面条***

出：你等的饿了吗，我给你下完面条吃

世：记得加毛豆泥。         

 

***** **眼药水***

安：刚刚下楼的那个人，有着带走马刺身的坏人的颜色

出：啊，那的确是Scepter4的淡岛副长没错。

安：可是……为什么会有出云的红色？

出：………………你看错了，安娜。

 

**◇番外小虐◇**

 

***** **执***

她将职责视为比性命更重要的东西。

所以，即使明知不敌，她也必须站在这里。

“第三王权者，周防尊，停止你的前进。”

 

***** **故人叹***

他最后朝那边看了一眼，却被堆叠的废墟遮挡了视线。

‘那么，就这样吧’

他想。

他迎回了他们的王。

 

***** **同伴***

凌驾于情感之上的，是王，和同伴。

他们又一次站在了对立的两端。

 

***** **盐***

明明是份内的责任，却因自己能力的不足而让事态恶化……这感觉，就像在吃和果子的时候不仅没加红豆沙还错倒了一堆盐一样，简直令人耻辱。


End file.
